Singin' and Dancin'
by ChibiCori
Summary: My experiment in "written musicals." In this, Darien does some "Singing and Dancing in the Rain." Hilarity, of course, must ensue. I mean, it is Darien, singing and dancing in the rain.


Singin' and Dancin'  
  
A short story  
  
Author: ChibiCori  
  
e-mail: kamikaze_bunny_eater@yahoo.com  
  
website: www.chibicori.virtue.nu (via Kurisutaru-chan! Luv her!)  
  
rating: PG ( o.O; Something is very, very wrong with me)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, that would make me very rich. I don't own the rights to the song "Singin' in the Rain." That would make me very rich and most likely dead. I am neither. ::sigh:: Some bums get all the luck.  
  
Summ: This is very experimental on my part. First of all, I'm typing this on one of those split down the middle keyboards. It is proving just how off my keying actually is. Second of all, I've been tinkering with the idea of a written musical in my head, and figured this Mamo-Day/Week is as good a time as any to give it a test run. My ultimate goal is to do a retelling of the seasons with musical sections stuck in. ::shrugs:: It may work, it may not. But I love this movie, and especially this part, so I couldn't resist. If you like it, let me know. PLEASE!  
  
Singin' and Dancin'  
  
A short story  
  
"Are you sure you want to go yet?" Serena's blue eyes, bottomless orbs of love, peered into her dark-haired boyfriend's beseechingly as she stood framed by her family's cheerful red doorway, "The weatherman said it still may rain tonight."  
  
As usual, the addition of her pouting mouth with the soul-searing eyes nearly left Darien, the aforementioned dark-haired boyfriend, helpless to resist Serena's request. But the subtle reminder likened to a quick kick to the head, that her father and mother would be coming home from their "once a month movie date," as Serena had called it, had him shaking his head in the negative. And he did have some backbone, if at least a little with the blonde beauty in front of him, "I have to go. That weatherman is a quack, when he says it's going to rain, it doesn't for days and when he says it won't, you get caught in a downpour while you're walking your dog."  
  
Serena wrinkled her nose in faint amusement, "You don't own a dog."  
  
"You know what I meant." Darien scowled slightly and received an impish wink from his girlfriend, before adding, "Besides, if your father found me here when he gets home he'd mount my head on the wall."  
  
"He would not." Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
Darien chuckled and pulled her into his arms, soaking in the natural way her arms slipped up around his neck and admiring her blush as every inch of her body touched his. He waited until her gaze tilted upwards to meet his once more and continued, "Maybe not, but I think it is safe to say I would be spending some time in the emergency room."  
  
"Daddy just hasn't warmed up to the idea of you yet." Serena looked down, moving one hand to tug nervously at the collar of his black t-shirt as she began to ramble, "I mean, with the age difference. Not to mention you're my first *real* boyfriend. And we're getting serious pretty quickly, and I'll always be his-"  
  
"Little girl." Darien sighed, taking the fidgeting palm in his, and marveling a short moment at the difference in the size of her hand compared to his, "And he's right, you are his little girl, just barely out of pigtails...figuratively speaking, of course."  
  
Serena's head snapped back and forth so hard that her pigtails whipped lightly at the back of his pant legs in a ferocious rhythm, "No, we're not getting into this again. You're not too old for me, I'm not too young for you. Everything is perfect."  
  
"Then why is it taking so long for your father to warm up to me? Among others?"  
  
"Others? Do you mean the girls?" Serena smiled crookedly as she laughed depreciatingly, "They don't disapprove of us, Darien. They're just super-protective of me. Every day we remember a little more from the Moon Kingdom, and as the difficulties our original love affair brought becomes more apparent, the more wary they become of signs that it may be happening again."  
  
"And if it does?"  
  
"It won't. Everything is perfect." Serena nodded this time, her eyes burning into his with their earnestness.  
  
"Serena, with all the obstacles ahead, you don't honestly believe that everything is perfect, do you?" Darien questioned, his tone as sincere as Serena's.  
  
To which, as he should have known, Serena answered with an affirmative, "Of course I do. I know it is because right now, in your arms, I have never felt more right in the world. Don't you feel it?"  
  
Darien's arm tightened around her waist automatically as she spoke it, and he drew the hand he held in his own between them so the back of her hand rested over his heart and his own felt the rhythmic tattoo of her heartbeat, "Every second of it feel nothing but right. You belong to me."  
  
Serena's smile in response was radiant, beaming a path of pure love into his body as she bent a trail of kisses along his knuckles at her breastbone, "And that is how I know everything is perfect. I know it even more when we..." when she trailed off, Darien felt an electric jolt from the top his head to the tip of his toes as he inwardly sensed her next action and bent his head to comply.  
  
Lips brushed in perfect sync. The perfect amount of pressure was applied, and it perfectly progressed into something that sent a sensuous and utterly perfect fire licking at both their heels. Tongues met and tangoed to an inner, passionate and smoky beat, their senses not missing a taste, not missing a sensation. In a word, everything about the kiss- was perfect. Perhaps the only thing that didn't meet with either of their liking was the finish.  
  
Slowly, and agonizingly, Darien lifted his head just far enough to drop his forehead to hers and breath in her sweet breath for a second longer before he spoke, "I really have to go. If your parents catch us kissing like that on their front step-"  
  
"Then your head definitely will end up on a wall." Serena giggled, and began to disengage herself from the blanket of tingling nerves and pooling feelings he created with his arms.  
  
Darien ignored the reflex to draw her back and took a step down from the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Serena smiled her agreement and he turned to go, but spun on his heel when he heard Serena call, "Wait!"  
  
Serena had disappeared from the doorway, and Darien listened patiently as she performed her task, punctuated by a crash and a muttered oath. As odds and ends and knick knacks or varying shapes, sizes and histories rolled over the floor and spilled into the hallway, Serena appeared with a brightly colored umbrella, the handle in the shape of a mallard's head. "Here, just in case." Serena pointed upward at the foreboding sky.  
  
Darien's eyes trailed the direction of her slim finger, watched a lightening bolt zig-zag through the night and accepted the proffered gift. Despite the fact that bright pink wasn't necessarily his color, neither was soaking wet with a greenish tinge of pneumonia. With a sheepish grin, Darien opened the umbrella as the first few, fat drops of rain hit his jacket.  
  
Serena's smile was alive with amusement at the awkward picture her tall, handsome, self-assured boyfriend made holding the umbrella she got for her tenth Christmas. Placing steadying hands on his shoulders, she leaned forward so that the only thing saving her from the effects of gravity was the broad length of his chest and her toes on the top stair of her stoop to peck him on the lips quickly. With a shove at his shoulders, she righted herself again and waved, "Goodnight, Darien."  
  
His grin was lopsided and his expression slightly dreamy as he waved in return.  
  
With a kick at some of the objects that had rolled in front of her door's path, Serena tossed another wave over her shoulder as she closed the red, plank of wood and disappeared from sight. Darien could only stare at where he had last seen her, not really thinking, mostly feeling, then kicked at a puddle pooling next to his feet and swept through her front gate.  
  
The farther he got from Serena's proximity the more his senses returned to him. His first thought was why he had he decided earlier in the evening to walk over to Serena's rather than drive? Was it the pre-rain weather, making the hot summer air suddenly cool and feel even pleasant? It had seemed like a good idea at the time, he supposed.  
  
His second thought led him, of course, right back to the girl he'd left flushed and flustered behind her front door. She had kept insisting that everything was perfect. Was it really? Could he really let his guard down enough to believe that? Darien shook his head, knowing in all likeliness dropping his defenses would leave him wide open for attack from senshi and raging fathers. But, it was nice to pretend in Serena's presence, that there wasn't a problem in the world.  
  
Because when she was with him, everything was perfect.  
  
Thunder rolled overhead and Darien looked up just in time to see lightening slash across the sky and to the ground miles away. A spectacular light show, Serena would be squealing in fright if she were with him, huddling even tighter into his side and whimpering softly. He loved walking with Serena in the rain.  
  
The idea of Serena, close to him, once again filled his head with nonsense and idealism entirely foreign to Darien in previous years. Stopping at a streetlight, Darien took his free hand from his pocket and lifted it into the pouring rain outside the shelter of Serena's girly umbrella. It was cool, and water filled his hand quickly before he let it drop, the trapped condensation splattering over his slacks. Shaking his leg and laughing softly in chagrin, Darien looked up and waited for the light to say walk.  
  
Which was taking too long considering there was no cars on the road and not another soul on the sidewalk. Tucked away for the long haul, he hazarded a guess. If he had any sense, he'd have hidden himself away in some open shop of restaurant. But his enchanted evening with the love of his life had driven common sense right out the window. A little water wasn't going to kill him.  
  
Sure the lightening could fry every cell in his body, but the chances of being actually hit were slim. He did, however, wish he had worn some sneakers. The rubber bottom would have grounded him in case of any downed power lines.  
  
Darien once more laughed at himself. That was the very paranoia Andrew would tease him mercilessly about, insisting Darien had to lighten up. Andrew hadn't said that in a while though, since he and Serena finally started dating. And now that he actually listened to himself, the idea was pretty funny.  
  
The walking man finally blinked at Darien and he began to trek across the street, but before he could reach the sidewalk on the other side, his foot managed to find the only sink hole this side of Juuban. Pausing, Darien looked down to see his left foot submerged in murky water up to the top of his ankle.  
  
"Fantastic." Darien murmured, lifting his foot from the puddle and gave it a sturdy shake. Then, as if the gods wanted to make life a little more difficult, a gust of wind caught up the shelter of his umbrella and stripped it inside out. Darien struggled with it briefly before giving up and looking up at the heavens, rain splattering on his face with relish, "Fan-tas-tic."  
  
Surprisingly though, Darien wasn't half as annoyed as he should have been. In fact the situation, in circumspect, was pretty damn funny. He could only imagine what he looked like, already wet (and becoming thoroughly more so with the second), staring at the sky with a stripped umbrella in his hand. Embracing the ridiculousness of the comedy that was his life, Darien lifted his arms straight out to the sides and spun a couple of circles, not caring if a soul in the world saw him, but thankful none did.  
  
To think, a few months ago he would have been cursing God, the world, and global warming for all of this. A few months ago, he wouldn't have dared walking across town for a date with some hot blonde if there was the slightest chance of rain. He wouldn't have smiled like a dope, he wouldn't have spun in circles like a grade-school kid, and he certainly wouldn't have stood there, thinking about what he would have done a few months ago.  
  
In other words, Darien mused as he began to saunter down the street at a leisurely pace, he wouldn't have had any fun.  
  
Tossing the ruined umbrella in the nearest trash receptacle, Darien began to whistle a familiar tune. His mouth twisted up as he realized it was a song from a fluff movie he would be forced to watch with the other boys in his home on rainy days. The nurse would say it was her favorite, and perfect for the day.  
  
Perfect for the day, boy, was that an understatement. Especially now, Darien whistled louder with the thought, he really appreciated the tone of the song.  
  
How did it go again? Darien continued to whistle as he searched through his befuddled brain before the words just magically came out of his mouth, "Singin' in the rain." A smile stretched his face as he continued, "Just singin' in the rain."  
  
Darien skirted around another puddle that magically appeared at his feet before halting just in front of it, turning around and splashing into it with unbridled glee, "What a glorious feelin'. I'm happy again!" Darien punctuated the declaration by throwing his hands out at his sides and shouting it to the heavens and anyone else who would listen.  
  
Dashing from his puddle, Darien skipped to the curb and dragged his left foot through the trough where running water swam to a drain down the street, "I'm laughin' at the clouds, so dark up above."  
  
"The sun's in my heart," the song sprung from Darien's lips without an ounce of inhibition as Darien once again stepped onto the sidewalk and puddle jumped, reveling in the feel of his sodden clothes sticking to his body. The slap of his soaked blazer stung playfully at his hips as he spun on the ball of one foot and slammed the other down, looking like a regular Gene Kelly, "and I'm ready for love!"  
  
His strong voice still not faltering, Darien strolled down the street to the next intersection. Spying a bus stop bench, he leapt onto it, kicking at the trash left by patrons and performing a short, somewhat-clumsy soft shoe, "Let the stormy clouds chase, everyone from the place." Completing his tap with a flourish, Darien sprang to the intersection, grabbing hold of the light pole as he made a quick turn around it. All the while, daring the rumbling sky above him;  
  
"Come on with the rain."  
  
It took only one sprightly step and Darien was standing on the base of streetlight, his hand holding the pole the only thing from keeping him upright and not splashing to the wet street below him. The other was stretched out at his side and the wash of the traffic light bathed him in a red glow, "I've a smile on my face."  
  
The walk sign flashed and Darien jumped down from his perch as he jaunted across the street, "I'll walk down the lane," Darien turned and skipped backwards, sending a quick wave to the stretch of street that had been the home of probably one of the stupidest things he had ever done. Though, admittedly, one of the most liberating things he had ever done, "with a happy refrain."  
  
And it remained one of the most carefree, fun-filled moments of his life until Darien's back suddenly hit something wide, and fleshy, behind him. Ears suddenly burning and an accompanying blush creeping up his neck, Darien slowly turned until, and then looked up, until his eyes met with the hard, incredulous stare of the police officer's he had ran – or rather, skipped – into.  
  
"Having a good time, son?" The round man spoke, his tone disguising his amusement without a flaw.  
  
"Uh," Darien began, searched frantically for something to say, but could only come up with a pitiful, "yeah."  
  
The cop's face remained passive, though his eyes crinkled with a hidden smirk as he looked Darien over. Ebony hair hung over his forehead limply and dripped at the ends. His t-shirt and blazer only added to the pool of water forming at his feet, which soaked quickly through the leather of his loafers. Probably ruined now, not that the policeman figured the boy would care. Whenever there was weather like what was out tonight, there was always some poor shmuck sloshing through puddles thinking they were Fred-freakin'-Astaire.  
  
Lucky bum.  
  
Coughing over a bubble of laughter purling up his throat, the cop crossed his arms over his rain-slickered chest, "You should have an umbrella, son. This isn't the type of weather for gallivanting through the streets."  
  
"What, this?" Darien couldn't exactly point out where, but at some point he was positive that the cop wasn't really mad, or even disapproving of his behavior, so in response, Darien looked up into the pattering rain, letting it drench his face before looking back at the cop and mopping the moisture from his face with an equally wet hand, "It's barely sprinkling, sir."  
  
In punctuation, a lightening bolt struck somewhere and thunder roared over the heads, to which both men lifted their heads. When they looked back at each other, the policeman arched a brow and Darien simply grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Barely sprinkling, eh?" The cop chuckled and moved out of Darien's way, waving his nightstick in a clear indication for Darien to move on, "Get yourself home, son. I'd hate to find you on the street with a raging case of the flu later. I wouldn't be surprised if you did end up sick." As Darien ducked his head in abeyance and walked past, the cop added, "I just hope you have some sweet thing around to help you out when you need you soup brought to you in your sick bed."  
  
Darien turned at this, still walking, much as he was when he originally ran into the policeman. His smile stretched from ear to ear as he called, "She isn't sweet."  
  
The cop's other brow followed the other, "Oh? Then what is she?"  
  
"Perfect!" If possible, Darien's grin grew even wider as he spun back around and faced the direction he was walking. From behind him, he heard the cop laugh merrily and Darien jumped up to snatch a wet leaf from one of the drooping trees planted along the street. Letting it flutter to the ground, Darien stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued to stroll, rather than run seeking shelter from the weather, and finished, "I'm just singin', and dancin' in the rain."  
  
Never changing his pace, Darien whistled the rest of the way home.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hmmm, did that seem a little weird, or could you read it? Let me know at;  
  
kamikaze_bunny_eater@yahoo.com  
  
And you can visit the Land o' Cori (courtesy of Kuris-chan!) at;  
  
www.chibicori.virtue.nu  
  
Hope to hear from you! And Happy Birthday Mamo-chan!  
  
Muchos Smoochos Cori! 


End file.
